Todd Richardson
Todd Richardson (April 4th, 1946) was born in Passion Point Florida to Cole Richardson and Mina Richardson. He is the grandson of Ben Richardson and the great grandson of Meredith Richardson. He is also the 11th iteration of Death. Todd's father was a Doctor, and his mother was a housewife. Growing up, he was expected to follow in his father's footsteps. He has one younger sister, Mallory Richardson. He studied medicine even at a young age, and learned a lot about it. When he turned 18 he moved out of his father's house, and started to college where he planned to study to become a Doctor. In 1966 he met Georgina Lynn. The two dated, and eventually had a child, Ginny Lynn. Todd and Georgina lived together while he went to college. But in 1970 when Ginny was just 4 years old, Todd moved in with his grandfather, whom he learned had Tools of Death. His grandfather began teaching him to take over as the next iteration of Death. But Todd wasn't sure that he was up for it. Todd continued studying medicine for a while, but the more he saw how the world worked, the more he wanted to take up the mantle. Todd learned from his grandfather to use the tools, and determine who should live and who should die. In 1973 at the age of 27 Todd took the title from his grandfather after his death. Todd inherited the money that his grandfather left him, and set off to work to prevent chaos. At first he found it difficult. But the older he got, the easier it got. He tried making sure to revisit his daughter from time to time, but wasn't able to be around much. In 1986 he became a Grandfather. Around that time his daughter became interested in his own tools. But he felt that she was the wrong choice to take over, because of her pyromaniac tendancies. When his granddaughter became Purple Blade, he knew that she should be the one to replace him. In 2011, he told her that he would see her in Passion Point. It was there that she was kidnapped by Erik Turner. Todd managed to rescue her using his tools. Todd then explained to her who he was and what he did. He also gave her some tools to use. It was then that he started training her to be the next Death. =Childhood= The son of a doctor, Todd often found himself helping people in need and studying medicine. People would come to his father with all kind's of problems, and through it Todd would learn a lot about how to treat patients. He had one younger sister, Mallory, who was studying to become a nurse. He and his sister got along fairly well, but had their issues as well. Being an older brother wasn't easy for Todd, who prefered solitude. =Adulthood= After graduating from North Miami High School, Todd started college and met Georgina Lynn. Though Todd was quiet, when the Roaring Twenty's Dance at his college was announced, he asked Georgina to go with him. The two began dating. It got pretty serious between the two of them. In 1966 they had a daughter together, named Ginny. In 1968 Todd started Med School. He tried to make time for his daughter, but it wasn't easy. In 1970 however, his grandfather told him about the leagcy of his family, and what he had to do. =Becoming Death= In 1970, Todd left Florida and his daughter and girlfriend behind in order to train under his grandfather. At first he wasn't very sure about what he was doing. But his grandfather quickly showed him the consequences of not acting. Todd was trained to use the Tools of Death. And by 1972 he was already starting to use them. His grandfather knew that his time was coming. In 1973, Todd killed some would-be-rapists. It was the last deaths that Ben Richardson would see before his own. After that, Todd was alone. He went back to see his daughter, who was now 7 years old. Then he took off, and set about the world. He took the lives of people in many places, including Antonio Gaspari, Catalina Gaspari, and Karen Dobrey. The more he did it, the better he became at it. And the older he got, the more people would underestimate him. Todd eventually did finish medical school, though mostly for personal interest. He never did get his medical license. But he is well versed in medicine. When his granddaughter, Cyan Lynn, was born, he tried to be more involved with her life. But by that time his daughter had figured out that he had the tools of death, and wanted them herself. When Cyan became an assassin, Todd realized that Cyan would be the perfect choice. While she was in Langley Virginia on an assignemnt, he told her that he had something to talk to her about in Passion Point. =Passion Point Psychopath Murders= Todd arrived back in Passion Point during the murders. During which time his granddaughter was kidnapped by Erik Turner. Her half-sister, Miley Boothe attempted to rescue her, but fell. Todd instead visited, and was stopped by several armed gunmen who assumed him to be no threat. He took them down with ease thanks to his tools. He then had a cordial conversation with Erik Turner, and told Lilith Winchester to Run. He then convinced Erik to release his granddaughter. Afterwards he told Cyan all what he was about. Later, his daughter was kidnapped by the killer, Edward Adair. Todd and his daughter had a conversation where she asked him for the tools, but he told her that it wouldn't work for what she wanted anyway. =Later Life= Todd remained an enigmatic mystery. He assisted Cyan a few more times, including after she was attacked by Travis Downs. His whereabouts after that are unknown, though it's believed that he's had more contact with Cyan, giving her the training he received on how to use the tools she uses. He also assisted in taking down a criminal released on the orders of Crux named Conrad Warner. =Quotes= " I believe... you have my granddaughter." "Ahh, Pizza. I see you ordered some. I do love... pizza. Why don't you have a seat, and we will discuss my granddaughter release." "You see... you've picked on somebody... much bigger than you. Normally, I would not think to give bacteria like you the chance to save yourself. But you seem like a... self-serving enough bacteria to know that you should release my granddaughter, so that I will spare your life." "Lilith... no. Kimberly. If I were you, I would run right about now." "And some Hot Cocoa. I rather like Hot chocolate." "Oh and one more thing? Harm a hair on my granddaughters head..." "I'll kill everyone in the CIA.. Thanks for the Hot Cocoa by the way." - on what he'd do if the CIA lets harm come to his granddaughter. "ou'll have to excuse me, I'm not in a good mood right now. You see.. my granddaughter is lying in a hospital bed. That means that right now my patience is very thin." "Someone much scarier." - on Alice Lynn "There are six things in this room that could kill you, my dear. My turkey is not one of them" "I just wanted to know if you could give me directions to my son's wedding. He's getting married today. His fiance is this wonderful african american lady. They'll have beautiful black children." - to a White Supremacist "When you get to be as old as I am... you tend to be that way." "He was stabbed. Probably repeatedly. And now he is probably, if you believe in such a thing, burning in hell." - on Vito Giannino's death. " I am aware of many things." "I like the pizza here." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:MISTX0